2 Puffballs Of Scot's
by Mike The Red Engine
Summary: As I walked through the park of Scotland, I found 2 little mixed traffic engines. What should I do? Should I keep them? Should I leave them? Find out in this story as I nurse them back to health. (There will be a little sadness, blood, and happiness too)


**A/N: Heyo! This is my first Thomas story that has to do with the engines being 'pets'. **

**Now, they're kinda like cats, in a way. But they have cheetah like calls.**

**Thanks to an idea that I thought of, I'm gonna write my own version of Emerald Omen's story of 'A Little Ball Of Steam'. **

**But I'm calling this, '2 Puffballs of Scots'. Why, you ask? Just find out! : D**

**Now, I don't own Thomas The Tank Engine, nor do I own the curse or the way of the engines being cat like. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**So, I hope you enjoy my first Thomas story, and please leave a review and what you thought.**

**Anyway, enough of my talk, I shall see you…AT THE BOTTOM!**

I was walking along the road past the forest when the cold winter wind in. I was in Scotland for a nice vacation for a couple months since I got time off work. I was walking through the valley back to the lodge where I was staying, when a little bit of rain came down from the sky.

It wasn't heavy rain, but a light shower of the sort; it felt good too. As I neared a park with a playground, I heard a soft cry of some sort. It didn't sound human, but it sounded like an animal. I tried to locate it, but I couldn't find it. After searching the park for a bit, I went to the giant hard plastic molded rock where the kids could climb on and found a hole dug in the soft wet sand. It wasn't a huge hole, but it was large enough for an animal to climb under the rock mold.

I dug a little bit to see where the cry was coming from and when I saw the source of the sound, I almost jumped; there in the back of the rock mold were 2 little tender engines. They were painted in a British Railways' goods livery; black with red-and-white lining on their tenders. They both looked to be shivering a bit and one had a gash about 2 inches long on the side of its boiler, there was a bit of blood coming out, it didn't look good either.

"Oh no. You're injured." I said softly as they still stayed next to each other, not moving at all. They just stared with wide eyes at me and shivered. Then, I remembered, I had some food in my backpack with some water. I pulled out the food and water after I decided to climb underneath the rock mold.

I sat a distance from them, so I didn't startle them or scare them. "Come here. It's okay. I won't hurt you." I said sweetly as they both sniffed at the food I held in my hand. It was soft pieces of ham and cheese I had torn off and held it softly in my hand. They moved slowly towards me with caution and sniffed at the food I held in my hand and slowly nibbled at it, but then it grew vigorously.

I almost chuckled but I smiled. "Hey, easy. Eat slowly." I said softly as the two continued eating but ate slowly. They looked to _very _hungry as well, but they kept eating. As they finished eating, I pulled out a retractable pan I had for camping and my water bottle full of ice cold water from my backpack. After filling up the pan to the brim of ice cold water and setting it down, they drank it quickly due to not having anything to drink for a while.

Then I saw some numbers on their tenders; 57646 and 57647. "Huh, so you don't have any names?" I asked them as they actually noticed my question and shook their heads in reply. "How sad." I continued as they drank the water.

Then, I came up with a solution; I was gonna get these two engines back to health and eventually take them to the Island of Sodor where all steam and diesel engines were preserved. "Come here. I'm gonna take you two with me." I said as I wrapped them up in my large coat and kept them close to my side as I got out from under the rock mold and held the two twin engines under my arms as I walked through the park and back to the lodge where I was staying.

As I walked into the warm AC of the hotel, I carefully walked up the stairs to my hotel room, walked in and set the two down for them to get warm. They scurried over to the warm air and warmed up before 57647, the one with the gash, came up to me and whimpered because of the pain. "I know buddy. I know it hurts. But I don't know anything about medical." I said as something positive came across my mind.

I knew a vet just down the road whose card I found earlier. I can call him and ask if he can fix up 57647. I knew the UK was getting used to having pet trains around, but I mean they were a little weird to see, but other people gushed over them. I pulled out the card and called the number to the vet.

I talked to him and told him about my situation. He said he'd happily do it for 50 British pounds. I was from America and had about 100 US Dollars on me, so I could easily pay for it. He said he would be here soon, so I had to keep the twin engines quiet.

Then, I heard them scratching on the bed softly. "You two want up?" I asked softly as they chirped happily in reply. I picked both of them up and let them wander on the bed for a bit as I watched TV. After waiting a bit, I heard a knock on my room door. So, I shushed the twins and went over to see through the peephole, only to see the vet.

"Good, you're here." I said softly as I let him in and paid him quickly. "Where is it?" He asked gently as I led him to the bed where 57646 and 57647 were at. The vet looked at its wound and winced. "It looks like a defensive wound. It's nothing terrible, but will need to be stitched up. I need you to help." He said as he got ready.

I held 57647 as the vet got his tools ready, but then the engine whimpered loudly at me and had a look that said 'It hurts', on his face. "I know buddy. But this is to help you. It'll be over soon." I said softly as I stroked his boiler softly.

15 long minutes went by as the vet and I worked to stitch up 57647. We tried to minimize the sounds of yelps and cries the best we could, but some became louder than others. After he finished, he wiped the wound with a moist rag before 57647 hissed at him. "Oh come on. There's no need for that. You're all better." He said with a smile.

"Thanks. I couldn't leave them with a gash on his side." I said as I shook his hand. "No problem." The vet said as he checked 57646 for any injuries and found none, but he did find something else out. "I also checked, the two are boys." The vet said as he put his stuff away. "Thanks again." I said as the vet let himself out.

After a while, I fed them again and gave them cold water before 2 names came to my mind. I decided to name them good Scottish names that started with 'D'. "Come here you two." I said to the twins as they came up and stared at me with wonder. "I found names for you." I continued as they smiled wide and chirped softly but happily. I decided to name 57646, Donald, while I named 57647, Douglas.

"Donald and Douglas. How about those names? Sound good, right?" I asked them as they chirped excitedly and nodded. For the rest of the week, I kept them fed and cared for them until I was able to take them to Sodor and let the main Controller buy them off of me for a cheap price.

I only asked for a couple hundred dollars, so the controller was happy and I was happy. But before I left, I kissed the twins on their cheeks before I said goodbye to them.

I left for home later on and a couple years later, I had found that the two were working hard and being useful on the North Western Railway as mixed traffic engines for the controller; Sir Topham Hatt. I was so happy I decided that I was gonna go visit next time I could afford it.

When life gives you an opportunity to raise something sweet and small, you take it. No matter the size or appearance.

**A/N: Ole'! **

**Now, let me know what you all thought of this! **

**I had fun writing this as well. **

**I'm also thinking of writing more Thomas stories too!**

**Anyway, I gotta go, but I shall see you in the next one…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


End file.
